


Laundry Day

by Yunica



Series: Yesterdays, Today, Tomorrows [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Byleth giving Hubert a hard time, Established Relationship, F/F, Hubert and schedules, Wolfleth, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:40:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24659257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yunica/pseuds/Yunica
Summary: In which Byleth commandeers a coat, and Hubert really needs to get Edelgard's clothes to the dry cleaning.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Series: Yesterdays, Today, Tomorrows [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806382
Comments: 11
Kudos: 132





	Laundry Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is entirely not serious, and written on a whim.

Byleth presses her nose into the red coat trapped beneath her. It smells like Edelgard, who had been gone all morning because of meetings. She digs her face further into it and huffs, closing her eyes and choosing to ignore the looming presence behind her.

Hubert glares down at the wolf lying on the bed, other clothes that require dry cleaning hanging over his arm. “If you do not relinquish Lady Edelgard’s clothing immediately, I will be forced to take radical action.”

Hubert steps forward when Byleth makes no move to get off of the coat, reaching over her to grab the coat. Byleth bats him away as soon as he manages to get a grip on it. A low growl emits from her and she opens one eye to stare at him, tail thwacking him and forcing him to back away.

“If I do not get these to the dry cleaning within the next hour, then Lady Edelgard will have to wear an unpressed suit to tomorrow’s meeting. She cannot show up to such an important discussion in such an unbecoming outfit. You would not want her to be unable to attend would you?”

Byleth’s ear flicks and she tucks her head back into the coat.

“Of course you would,” Hubert sighs. “You are lucky Ferdinand is away on a business trip, or else I would have him talk you into giving it up.”

Byleth stays silent, tail wagging in a lazy motion and once again ignoring Hubert.

“You leave me with no choice,” Hubert grouses grimly before turning to leave the room and closing the door behind him.

* * *

Hubert greets Edelgard with a short bow when she exits her office, her clothing still hanging over his arm. She eyes him, smirking and joking, “Don’t tell me you need the clothes I’m currently wearing too.”

Hubert straightens, completely serious, “Of course not. Those will be cleaned next week.”

“I see. So what is it that you need? I know for a fact that my next meeting isn’t until after lunch.”

“As much as I loathe to ask, it seems I have a task that requires your assistance.”

Edelgard blinks at him curiously. “Seems serious,” she says, but she does not get the feeling that he is in a huge rush after reading his demeanor. Still though, a task that Hubert could not complete on his own. How unheard of. “However, can it wait until after lunch? I was going to have lunch with Byleth. I know she must be restless because I’ve been down here for half the day.”

Hubert pinches the bridge of his nose. “In that, lies the problem.”

Edelgard takes a step forward, looking ready to accost him. “Byleth? Did something happen to her?”

Hubert is quick to placate her, not wanting her to barrel down the halls under incorrect assumptions. “No, Lady Edelgard. Byleth is completely fine.”

Edelgard relaxes at the reassurance before inquiring, “Then what does Byleth have to do with this?”

“Byleth has decided to keep one of your coats hostage. I require that piece of clothing as it is scheduled to be cleaned today, and I cannot send these without it,” Hubert gestures to the ones hanging over his arm.

Edelgard regards him with an amused smile, “Hubert, I think it’s fine if you’re missing one coat. Why not just send it with the next batch?”

“This system is very strict, Lady Edelgard. It allows you an assortment of clothing to choose from at all times, and the rotation must not be broken. Anything less is unacceptable.” Hubert bows again lightly, “All I ask is that you have her hand over your coat.”

“Alright,” Edelgard sighs, relenting and leading the way back to her room.

* * *

Byleth’s ears perk when she hears footsteps approaching the room door, and lifts her head when it opens. The scent that enters the room makes her tail wag immediately, but the scent that follows has her ears flattening and her head landing back on the coat.

Edelgard breaks into a smile at the sight of her wolf, and she makes her way over to the bed. “Byleth,” she says as she wraps her arms around Byleth’s neck and presses a kiss to her face, “I’m back.” She pulls away slightly to affectionately pet Byleth’s back and stomach. “I missed you. Do you want to go get lunch?”

Byleth rolls slightly to give Edelgard better access and licks her cheek, tail thumping against the bed. A resounding yes.

Hubert clears his throat. “Lady Edelgard.”

“Ah.” Edelgard glances back at Hubert apologetically before sitting on the bed and beckoning Byleth until she comes forward to lay across her lap. “Have you been giving Hubert trouble, Byleth?” she asks as she runs her hand over Byleth’s neck.

A low whine answers her.

“I know, but please let him have the coat so he can stick to his schedule. You know how he is about those schedules of his.”

A moment passes before Byleth moves her hind legs off of the coat. Hubert immediately comes forward and snatches it up, laying it at the top of the pile he holds.

“Thank you, Lady Edelgard. I will deliver these post-haste.” Hubert nods at Edelgard before quickly leaving the room.

Byleth shifts into her human form, still stretching across Edelgard’s lap and chin now resting on her hands. “Why is Hubert so weird?”

Edelgard smiles down fondly at her, patting her back. “Hubert is Hubert. I don’t know what I’d do without him. I know you appreciate him the way he is. We all do, but you just love to test his patience, don’t you?”

Byleth only hums and sinks further into Edelgard’s lap, content enough to fall into a nap.

Edelgard tugs lightly at Byleth’s hair. “Hey, no sleeping. Lunch, remember?”

Byleth grumbles, kicking her legs grumpily. “Can’t I just eat you, El?”

“I don’t think that’s a nutritious meal, my light.”

“Says you.”

Edelgard tugs at her shoulders insistently this time. “Get dressed. I’m taking you out.”

Byleth relents, getting up and dressed before letting Edelgard pull her by the wrist out the door.

* * *

Hubert stands over the bed again a week later, arms crossing over his chest as he stares down at the wolf incredulously. “Must you be like this? I realize you are doing this on purpose.”

Byleth flicks her tail at him, hiding her smug face in the coat.

Hubert turns to leave, deciding not to waste his time trying to take it from her without Edelgard’s help this time and grousing on the way out, “If Lady Edelgard did not have such a soft spot for you, I would—.” His voice fades away mid-sentence as he makes his way down the hall towards Edelgard's office once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come and chat with me on Twitter, @yyunica.


End file.
